Due to the increasing numbers of transistors that are incorporated on integrated circuits, exhaustive testing of integrated circuits is practically impossible. Rather, digital circuits are usually tested by applying a variety of test signals to the system and monitoring the output signals produced in response.
Adding to this technique, digital circuits have also been designed with memory stages which can be operated in one of two modes—a first mode where the memory stages operate primarily as designed, and a second mode where the memory stages are connected in series to form one or more extended shift registers, otherwise known as scan chains. During the second mode, bit patterns, known as test vectors, are shifted or scanned into the scan chains. The logic system is returned to its first mode configuration and permitted to operate for one clock. The logic system is then returned to the second mode and the results extracted from the logic system (again by scanning) are analyzed to determine the operability of the stages and interconnections of the logic system. This testing technique is usually referred to as “scan testing”.
Fault coverage measures the degree to which test vectors are capable of uncovering potential defects and faults. It is a goal of scan testing to achieve a high degree of fault coverage in a reasonable amount of time. Accordingly, there are a number of tools which generate a combination of test patterns which achieve a requisite degree of fault coverage in short amount of time.
Many of the digital circuits tested include tristate buses, which can be used by two or more entities. Competing requests for use by the two or more entities result in a resource contention. Use of test patterns which cause resource contention on tristate buses result in erroneous error reporting. Accordingly, automatic test pattern generators remove test patterns which cause resource contention on tristate buses and replace the test patterns with other test patterns which achieve the same fault coverage and avoid the resource contention. Nevertheless, some fault coverage is still lost.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art through comparison of such systems with embodiments presented in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.